User talk:Stormjay Rider
Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! - [[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 20:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) What did you just do? That's my alternate account! Now I have to put that back on there. Dude, don't do stuff like that. That page is an alternate account so I don't have too much writing on my regular one. To top that, it's the userpage for the person making the autobiography "Arise of Darkness"! I understand that it may have seemed wrong, but I was simply putting some stuff I had for a membership he had on there as well (You even deleted a thing for a group he joined from the leader of it allowing me to have him in there). Now, I'll go re-edit that page again, because it's my alternate account. Please, next time, ask me on a talkpage instead of taking off the edits. But here's my question: What were YOU doing, going to delete that stuff? Just leave things as they are, unless there is vandalism. You got that? No hard feelings. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 02:40, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I do not wish to shound harsh or anything, but I was upset when that happened. You did not know it was an alternate account. Please remember that users sometimes help eachother out on thier pages. If you notice it is a vandalism (like cursing is on there or spam) than please contact the user or an admin. But stuff that looks like that is not something to worry about, because if it is spam or vandalism, the admins and/or user will deal with it. ;) No hard feelings whatsoever. You make incredible MOCs. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 04:24, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I love Skillet :P. BTW, you might want to fix your signature. The function of the double fancy brackets doesn't work unless you manually type it in the page (which can be annoying :P). Lol. You're welcome :P. So it is! Thank you for the alert :P. It doesn't really fit my self-moc at all :P. He's all-powerful and doesn't usually participate in the actions of the world. I just really like the song :3. No I'm not the "Jamie" that added you on Google+ XD. My real name's Davy, so I'm definitely not that guy :) Just send the auditions to toa.kolhie@gmail.com if ya want. 20:26, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Saga Guide Hi there. firstly, I would like to sincerely thank you for putting aside the time to read such a significant chunk of my storyline. This kind of readership really means a lot and I am extremely grateful. :P As for the Saga Guide, I most likely aren't going to update that any time soon. What I am doing instead is Toa Tourik's Guide to the Fractures Alternate Universe, a Saga Guide very similar to the Dark Hunters and Rahi Beasts guides. It will cover most, if not all of the necessary Fractures Universe characters, both past and present. As of this moment, it is still in production and has a long way to go before completion, but it will serve this purpose and should provide both knowledge and entertainment. I hope that you enjoy it when it comes out. :P Were there any characters in particular that the Saga Guide left you with unanswered questions about?